Percy Jackson One - Shots
by Velocity Drew Warren
Summary: I have Percy Jackson fever! This will be a series of one-shots that would just not get out of my head until I wrote them down!
1. Annabeth at Goode

**Hello! Well, this is my first fanfiction and, I have to warn you, most of the stories in here will not be finished. I have, like, a TON of ideas bouncing around in my head and they just won't go away until I write them down.**

**So this is just going to be a bunch of random stories that will probably make no sense to everyone else, but I will appreciate any advice I get on how to improve my writing. But please don't be too harsh!**

**Feel free to leave me any ideas of what to write about, but I also have some stories already (partially) written that I can post as well. If you want to me finish a specific story just tell me and I will try my best!**

**Oh! If there's any time in here where it says 'Perce' it's not that I'm spelling it wrong, it's like a nickname, I just didn't know how to spell it. So it's like Percy but without the y on the end. **

**Thank you so much in advance! Please enjoy!**

* * *

(Percy's POV)

Humph. My first day back at school. Yay.

I kept thinking about Annabeth. She would love this. I would love her...

_Stop it_. I told myself. She's not here. She's at camp overseeing the reconstruction of everything. Stupid Romans...

_Haha. JK_. Couldn't be too careful... Didn't want to piss them off... Again.

My mom drove me to school. I had a new record. I was at the same school for the third year in a row. Quite impressive if you ask me.

I walked in through the huge double doors and straight into Paul Blofis. My stepdad.

"Hey there Perce! Are you excited for your first day back?"

"Can't wait. I'm exhilarated." The worst part about school? Well, other than _school_, waking up. Seriously. I have to friggen wake up at 6am. I hate to wake up before noon. Shouldn't I get a little slack? I mean... I've saved the world like 2 times! But if I show up at 2 in the afternoon _I get detention._

I walked into the office to get my schedule for this year.

"Mr. Jackson!" It was the school secretary, Ms. Jenkins, "Mr. Jackson, you have not chosen a foreign language elective yet. Before you can receive your schedule I will need this information."

"Ugg..." I groaned. She looked at me impatiently, "Well... What are my options?"

"Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Portuguese, or, added newly this year, Greek."

"Greek!" I nearly yelled, "I'll take Greek."

"Good choice, Mr. Jackson. You will be one of only 6 students in that class, along with Ms. Peyton Russell, Mr. Chandler Mitchell, Ms. Kori De La Gran, Mr. Ian Gramatika, and a new student this year."

"Great, thanks." She handed me my schedule and I looked it over.

First block I had History, then English, then Biology, then Geometry and finally Greek.

I walked out of the office and right to History. Last year I had disappeared in the middle of the school year, so this year I might as well make as good of a first impression as I can.

It's funny. No one even remembers that I was gone. Man I love the Mist.

A young, blonde lady was teaching the class. Her blonde hair made me think of Annabeth. I pictured her. Sitting in her cabin, studying some blueprints. Her princess curls surrounding her face. I could see how her nose crinkled when she concentrated. She sneezed, her little kitten sneeze, like she does when she gets frustrated.

She sneezes a lot around me.

A girly giggle and a flash of blonde hair outside of the door made me snap out of it. I got up and looked down the hallway, no one was there.

_Just your imagination. You miss her too much._

"And who might you be?" A sharp voice asked. I snapped my head to the sound of it. My teacher. What was her name? Mrs. Sweeney. She had startling grey eyes, just like..._ Snap out of it._

"I might be Percy Jackson." Her eyes flashed with recognition, but just for a second before her face formed back into its calm mask.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Mr. Jackson. I would suggest that you take your seat. We're about to begin." As other students filed in, I saw some people I recognized from last year. Milo Webber, Terence Fisher, Shay Westley, and Erin Burke were all kids that had sat with me at lunch last year. Terence glanced over at me and started waving furiously. I motioned for him to come over and sit by me. Milo, Shay, and Erin came as well.

"Hey, dude! Sup! Where were you this summer, man?"

"Milo, do you really need to ask him? What does he always talk about?"

" Actually, Erin, I was only at camp for part of the summer. We had a little... Uh, incident and some stuff got broken. But while I was gone I did go to Rome and Greece."

"With your girlfriend?" Terence and Milo smirked. No one believed that Annabeth really existed... I don't blame them. She's like a dream to me, too.

Just then class started. Mrs. Sweeney introduced herself and started to talk about class rules.

"This," I whispered to myself, "is going to be a long year."

(Annabeth's POV)

Has it really only been a day? It feels like its been months. I hate to lose him. When he's not by my side, I feel like there's something missing, something gone.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't go a week at a time without seeing him. After finally getting him back after eight long months, I never wanted him to leave again.

I pictured him. His wavy black hair perfectly messy. His beautiful sea green eyes that sparkle whenever he gets an idea... Which will most likely get us killed. The determined set of his jaw that he got when he was concentrating. The way that his eyebrows scrunched when he was worried...

_Stop it. You can live without him for a week._

But could I really? Ever since I got him back from the Romans, we weren't separate. I needed to hear his breathing, hard panting perfectly synchronized with mine to know that I'm real. I need his strong arms around me to feel safe.

I stood up abruptly and marched out of my cabin. I found Chiron in the arena. No words were necessary. I merely looked at him, he knew what was happening. He nodded, and I headed into the Big House.

In his study was one of the only phones in the camp. I secretly had a cell phone, but I felt more secure using this one. I dialed the number and on the third ring she picked up.

"Sally."

"Annabeth?" Her voice was full of worry. "Annabeth sweetie, is everything okay?" She had more reason to worry than I. It was her son the disappeared off the face of the planet nearly a year ago. She was the one that had to deal with everything.

"Sally, I-" my voice broke, "I can't stay here without him. I need to be with him." She understood.

"The room is ready for you. I can ask Paul to get you registered right now and I can come pick you up tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank you so much." I hung up and went back to my cabin. Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.

(Percy's POV)

The day continued to drag on. Sitting in Geometry, I couldn't help but think that Greek was the only class that I had the slightest chance of getting an A in. If only she was here. She could help teach me.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Hale. I couldn't help but think how much I hate being called that, "Could you please explain to the class how to find the area of a trapezoid?"

Crap. "Ummm... height times width?" He looked at me with a disapproving expression.

"That is not correct, Mr. Jackson. I expect that you'll know the correct answer by tomorrow." Wow. Homework on the first day.

Finally I left class and headed to Greek. I didn't really pay attention to Ms. Jenkins this morning when she told me about the class. When I got there there were two other kids there already. I think their names were Peyton and Chandler. I took a seat in the back. While I waited for class to start, two more kids strolled in, arms linked together. They both looked at me and smiled.

After a few more minutes, the teacher came in. She was an old lady, probably in her 60s. She introduced herself as Mrs. Damon.

"In this class," She began, "We shall only speak in Greek. If you can't say something, don't." Just then the door burst open. My world tunneled.

There she was. Panting and out of breath. Her hair was down, bouncing around her heart shaped face. Flawless.

(Annabeth's POV)

I threw the door open and scanned the room. There he was. I could see his green eyes from across the room. I saw them light up when he saw me. Gorgeous.

"Ahem." Came an impatient cough from the front of the room.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, ma'am. I, I just couldn't find my way around the school and I'm new and-" I need to breath.

"I assume that you're Annabeth Chase?"

"That would be I." I responded.

"Take a seat, Ms. Chase, and don't be late again."

"I'm sorry." I repeated, and made my way to an empty desk in the front of the room. I turned and saw Percy's face. He looked hurt. But this was my territory. This was my time to make a good impression and learn.

(Percy's POV)

Why wouldn't she sit by me? What was wrong? I didn't smell... did I?

_Shut up. You can ask her later._

I was right.

I spent the rest of class staring at the back of her head.

* * *

I caught her on the way out. "Σ 'αγαπώ." _I love you._

"Seaweed brain." She turned and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"It's only been a week!" She rebutted.

"And obviously," I kissed her again, "You couldn't handle it."

Only then did I notice all the people that had stopped to look at us. Girls were whispering, guys dropped their jaws. I think I even saw a few tears leak out. And I'm positive I saw some money exchange hands. But at the moment, I couldn't care less. I had her. She was mine once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment with any advice you may have!**

**~ Velocity**


	2. Together Forever

**You know what sucks? Being sick. You know what sucks more? Being sick over Spring Break. When it's 20 degrees outside. And with a foot of snow on the ground. While the rest of my family is in Florida. FML.**

**I would really like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited this story, every time I get a notification it makes me so happy! **

**BTW, I won't be posting this often most of the time, but I am now because I have so much time on my hands. Maybe once or twice a week.**

**Please, please, please send in some ideas for what I should write about, otherwise I'll run out really soon! **

**Okay, thanks again! Please enjoy!**

* * *

I thought back to my life. I thought back to what I had done.

How many lives had been lost because of me? How many people had been hurt because of my actions?

These thoughts and more raced through my mind as I stood in the long, long line awaiting my judgement. I deserved nothing more than the Fields of Punishment. I deserved millenia full of torture and gut wrenching pain.

Still I couldn't believe what's become of me. So many people looked up to me. So many people relied on me. They relied on me to solve their problems.

It could still baffle me how many people believed that love didn't matter. That believed it was an option, something to pursue _if they had time._

The shades around me continued to move forward, continued to drift closer and closer to their lives for the rest of eternity.

The world around me was dark and colorless. It brought out all of my worst fears.

I could hear the screams echoing from the distance. I could sense the nervousness in the air.

On and on the line moved sluggishly forward.

Soon, I was next. I could hear the booming voices of the judges inside the pavilion. Midas, Theseus, and Achilles, I was told. I heard the screeches of excitement as a spirit raced away to its new life in Elysium.

_No doubt a demigod_, I thought, _Another life I whisked away._

"Next!" Slowly, I coasted onwards.

Despite what Clarisse had said as I died in her arms, I knew I wasn't a hero.

I was a spy.

Because of me we lost _so many_ lives. Michael, Ethan, Charlie...

_Charlie_

He deserved so much better than me. I knew that he was down here in Elysium. I knew that he was waiting for me. But I also knew that that would never happen.

Head down and eyes closed, I made my way into the Judgement Pavillion.

"Ah!" Came the roaring cry from King Midas, "Ms. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

I gave an awkward bow and looked up to face the judges.

"What beautiful brown locks you have, my dear!" Theseus said in his light, purring voice.

"Thank you." I replied softly.

"Well then!" Achilles started, he had an arrow sticking out from slightly above his left ankle. "To begin, this girl helped the army of Kronos, she should be punished."

"Yes! But she died to save Olympus. She needs to be rewarded." Theseus rebutted.

"Yes, yes. This is true." Midas responded. I could tell that he would be the one to convince. The other two were already set in their ways.

"If I may, my Lords." I asked weakly. I knew that these spirits weren't gods, but I felt that I needed to honor them to have a better chance to escape torture.

"Proceed, darling." Theseus requested.

"Luke told me about what was going on. He told me about Kronos and the upcoming war. He said that if I didn't do this, he would-" I felt tears starting to well in my eyes, "He would hurt someone that I loved. He told me that no one would get hurt this way. That I was doing everyone a favor."

"So you see, Midas," Theseus had also figured out that Midas was the one to persuade, "the girl thought that she was doing the best thing for everyone. She thought that she was working for the greater good."

"But," Achilles interjected, "That was not the case. If she had not acted as a spy, this war may have never happened."

"No, no. This war would have happened regardless," Midas corrected, "The Fates would have saw to that."

"Shall we put this matter to a vote?" Theseus asked.

"She helped the enemy and caused many lives to be lost. Silena Beauregard should be agonized for all eternity as a result of her actions." I couldn't help but wince as Achilles gave his verdict.

"On the contrary, my friend," Theseus began, "The daughter of love died a hero and helped to save Olympus. Even though she acted as a spy, she righted her actions when it really mattered. Ms. Beauregard deserves to be given a hero's welcome into Elysium."

Only Midas now. "In light of the fact that this war is over and the gods have prevailed, I wish for you to be praised, dear girl-" at this, I crumpled over as deep sobs racked my body.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"But I would also like you to know," he continued, "that if Olympus would've fallen, my judgement would have been different. Now go, Ms. Beauregard, before I change my mind."

I got to my feet and bowed to each judge, one-by-one.

I felt so amazing, so exhilarated, so... I couldn't think of the word... Marvelous. Even that didn't capture everything that I felt.

I felt so young again. I just couldn't contain myself.

I jumped and danced and skipped and spun out of the pavilion.

I jumped and I danced and I skipped and I spun until I couldn't breathe anymore. And then I did it some more.

Finally, I stopped and rested my elbows on my knees.

And then I laughed. And I laughed. And I laughed some more.

I couldn't believe this.

Closing my eyes, I thought about Charlie. I never thought that I would see him again.

How would he react though? What would he do when he found out that I was acting as a spy? That I was the reason he was dead?

_It doesn't matter_, I told myself, _If he loves you it doesn't matter._

And I knew enough about love to know that he did.

Opening my eyes, I had a new perspective.

The world that had previously seemed dark and dreary was now bright and full of life. How could it not be when I was about to be reunited with Charlie?

The road I now travelled down seemed like _my_ yellow brick road. It lead me to _my_ Oz. To _my_ wizard and _my_ opportunity.

So I followed that road. I followed it until I could hear laughter and smell barbeque cooking in the not-so-distant distance.

The dull grays and blacks of the Underworld faded into vibrant hues of blues and reds and greens.

I found myself in a huge field. For a second, I panicked that I had taken a wrong turn. That I had ended up in the Fields of Asphodel on accident.

But no. I saw something. At first it looked like a tree. A lone tree out in front of me. But as I came closer I could make out arms and legs, huge and muscular.

Closer still and I could see a chocolate face with dark brown eyes and buzz cut black hair.

My walk turned into a jog. And then into a sprint. Until it was finally a full out run and I was nearly flying.

I leapt into his arms and hugged him using all of the strength I had in my body.

"Charlie..." I sobbed into his strong shoulders.

"Silena." He seemed just as mesmerized as I felt.

No more words were necessary.

He turned and carried me off into our happily ever after.

* * *

**Has anyone else noticed that in ****_The Demigod Files _****it says that Silena's hair is black, in ****_The Last Olympian _****it say's it's brown, and in ****_The Ultimate Guide _****it says it's blonde? It's the same thing with her eyes- brown in ****_The Demigod Files _****and blue in ****_The Last Olympian_****. I decided to go with brown just because this would be taking place in ****_The Last Olympian_****. Apparently Uncle Rick just can't make up his mind! **

**Thanks again for reading! Please comment some ideas! **

**~Velocity**


	3. Good Things Never Last

**I'm baaaack! Did you miss me?**

**Sorry, this chapter's a little short, but I'm hoping you like it anyways :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was nearly eight months into our relationship when my world fell apart.

* * *

I would be what some people call an early riser. As they say- the early bird catches the worm! I like to go into his cabin and watch him sleep. After seeing him fighting so hard, being so determined for years on end, it was still strange to me that he could look so peaceful and calm.

It was mid-March, but the weather was still perfect inside the magical borders of Camp Half-Blood.

Throwing on a well-worn camp tee, some jeans, sneakers, and my bead necklace, I made my way across the yard, from Cabin 6 to Cabin 3.

At 6am, the morning dew shone on the roofs of all of the cabins, on the leaves of the trees, and on every individual blade of bright green grass. I could see Peleus the dragon wrapped around the base of Thalia's Pine on the crest of the hill. Beyond that a thick layer of fresh snow coated the ground.

Down at the Long-Island Sound, the water glistened in a rainbow, reflecting off of the majestic palette of colors in the sky.

I should wake him up now! I thought, We can stroll down the beach. That would be amazing...

As I approached the Poseidon cabin, I could smell the sea. I stopped a moment to take it in. That smell reminded me of him. His shaggy black hair. His sea green eyes. I love him.

Knock, knock. I tapped the door. Of course, he wouldn't respond, but I always do it anyway.

I let myself in and closed the door as softly as I could.

But I tensed. Not because I heard something, because I didn't. I didn't hear his gentle breathing, or the rise and fall of his sheets.

I turned and faced the emptiness behind me.

At first I didn't know what I saw.

The cabin was perfectly clean. Every bed crisply made. The hippocampi swaying slightly on the ceiling. Percy's minotaur's horn hung straight on the wall.

I knew he hadn't done this. He couldn't have even if he tried.

I sat down on his bunk and looked around.

I breathed slowly and carefully, afraid to move, afraid to mess anything up.

This has to be a joke, he couldn't just be gone, could he?

But I knew he was. I could feel it in the air.

I laid down and put my cheek on his pillow.

The cabin that usually smelled of him, whether that be his new cologne or sweat, showed no sign that he had ever been here, besides the fact that his horn hung on the wall behind me.

I knew that any normal girl would be in tears right now, but I've never been normal. I couldn't accept that he wasn't here. So there I laid in silence for hours and hours on end.

* * *

I started to hear my name about the time that our lessons would start. It's not uncommon for me to miss breakfast, doing something like planning Olympus or reading a great book. But lessons were always mandatory.

"Annabeth!" I could hear Chiron calling for me, "Annabeth! Where are you?!"

I heard him getting closer to where I was. I would let him find me on his own.

Another few minutes and the door opened, showing a very worried looking centaur.

"What are you doing, dear?" He asked, "We've been looking all over for you! Where is Percy?"

I closed my eyes hard. I couldn't deal with this.

But I had known for a while now that this wouldn't last.

Things had been too calm. Something had to be going on.

In a world of gods and monsters, good things never last.

Why would I be any different?

* * *

**In case you didn't get it, this is, like, before ****_The Lost Hero_****, some of my friends didn't get that when they read this... who am I kidding, what friends?**

**I hope you liked it! Please review what you thought and any story ideas you may have! Thanks!**

**Oh! I decided that I'm not going to finish my first story, but if you want to read another story like that check out Arrietta Vistoso! She's a really good author and has a super good (and super long) story going about Annabeth at Goode. If you go to her page, I think you'll be able to figure out which one it is. Please check her out! She's super funny and a great author!  
**

**Okay! Thanks again! Bye!**

**~Velocity**


	4. From Night to Day

**So, we had to write nature myths in science a few weeks ago, so I thought, "Hey! It's Greek Mythology! Might as well put it on here!" So, I did! A little break from the usual, but, oh well! **

**It's about why animals are nocturnal... not great, but I got 99.5%... spelled a few things wrong... but I fixed it for you guys!**

**Enjoy! Feel free to rip this apart as much as you wish. :)**

* * *

Concealed in the brush, the white moonlight dancing on her silver bow and reflecting off of her pale blue eyes, Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt, protector of animals stood indiscernible to the naked eye. She was in a clearing, 20 feet wide, the perfect spot for hunting. Watching and waiting, she took deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

Crack. Her keen ears picked up the sound of a branch being broken off to the far left. Crunch. It was coming rapidly closer. She waited. When the quiet became nearly suffocating, the bushes broke open.

Out sprouted a winged lion. As it ran, muscles rippled through it's huge, yet sleek figure. It's body, larger than that of a normal lion crushed everything in it's path. The lion's mane, a bright red mass of fur that matched his tail, was tangled with leaves and twigs. His beady red eyes scoured the jungle floor hungrily. His teeth bare, huge white fangs that put a tiger to shame. The huge wings attached to his back were a mix of red, yellow, and orange, giving an appearance of flames when they were flapped. The long claws protruding from his feet left gashes in the ground the width of a rope as he stopped.

He sniffed. And again. Glancing in her direction, the lion let a deep, menacing growl erupt from his throat. But he paid her no more mind. He lowered his head to the ground and began to follow his nose. Wandering left and right, to and fro, he made his way to the trunk of a great tree. Backing up, he bent his legs and pounced onto a branch ten feet above the ground. He picked his way higher and higher, before stopping at a small hole in the bark. She recognized it as a racoons burrow.

Licking his lips hungrily, he shot his maw into the opening. The goddess couldn't watch. She could hear the squeaks and scampering of the raccoons from where she was on the ground.

"I need to do something!" she thought. "I can't let this beast continue to feast upon the game of the forest!" She notched an arrow and took aim at the creature. Letting go of the bowstring, the arrow flew through the night. Finding it's mark, the arrow hit the lion on the back of the head, before clattering uselessly to the ground. "It didn't even make a dent! What else can I do?"

The lion was soon finished and wandered around the clearing one more. Finding nothing, he sauntered off. The goddess continued to think for the rest of the night. "What can I do?" she asked herself repeatedly. "My arrows are no match against his thick hide, and I can't let him continue eating them like this..." She thought on and on. She thought as the moon set and the sun rose. By the time that night had come once again, she was prepared.

She walked around until she could sense that there were many small animals nearby. Being the protector of animals, she had a special bond with them that allowed them to communicate.

"Raccoons!" She whisper shouted, "Owls! Gather!" Naming a few other animals such as opossums and skunks, she began to speak. "Small mammals of the forest, your home has been terrorized by a great beast- a winged lion." She heard a collective gasp ring out around her. "This is what you must do." She proceeded to tell them her plan.

When the darkest part of night came, the lion, again, burst into the clearing. But once in sight, the animals that Artemis had spoken to began to squeal and warn the others that danger was approaching. Bursting out from their trees, nooks, and burrows they scampered into the high branches, out of reach of the beast. Jumping and climbing, the lion tried and tried again to reach the critters, but to no avail. Disgruntled, he stormed off.

Overjoyed that her plan succeeded, Artemis continued to change some animals to sleep during the day so they would always be safe from danger. And this, is how nocturnal animals came to be.

* * *

**Isn't that creative?! (Note sarcasm) **

**I'll get back to hfakagy532aiOHJUFY FHA47Khkf fhajkwruanv678 (Sorry, my rabbit (named Tinkerbell... I kind of have an obsession...) just jumped on my keyboard and I'm too lazy to delete it) writing normal stories with my next update!**

**Please comment what you think and some story ideas! Thanks!**

**~Velocity**


	5. My Character

**Hey, hey pretty lay-day! Jk, IDK who reads this fic! But if you are out there, and you are a lady, then you are drop-dead gorgeous! And pretty darn awesome for reading this, I might add... Sorry- kind of hyper... So! Random update time! I entered one of my OCs into a contest so I thought I might share it with you! **

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Name: Memphis Brice

Last Name: Caraway

Age: 5

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Personality: She is spunky and loves to be around people, even tough bad things tend to happen to her. She always voices her opinion. If she gets into a bad mood, you don't want to have anything to do with her because she tends to throw tantrums. She's quite moody sometimes, and her moods are always very extreme-very happy, very sad, etc. She's quite smart for her age and is amazing with machines and other electronics.

Appearance: She is tiny for her age and very, VERY skinny. She has very bright green eyes and hair that is a flaming red, like fire. Her hair goes down past her butt and is pin straight. Although so young, she already has calloused hands from tinkering so often.

Weapon of Choice: She doesn't really fight yet, but when she has to she uses a knife. She prefers not to fight at all though, because she doesn't want to hurt anyone after what happened to her family (see below).

Power(s): Although she can't control fire like some other children of Hephaestus, she doesn't mind fire at all. She has amazing resistance to it and can stand in a roaring fire without being bothered by it. Sometimes, if she gets really, really mad, then small fires will start around her and her eyes will begin to blaze, like Ares'. Her hair will catch fire sometimes, too.

Fears/Weaknesses: The cold makes her very tired and can drain her powers if she stays in it too long. She has a fear of heights and even being on Olympus can make her get woozy. She also had a fear of being by herself.

Magical Objects: Once arriving on Olympus, her father gave her a silver amulet shaped like a flame. When the light hits it just right, it looks like it's really on fire. This helps her to control her fire, but doesn't completely stop it. If she gets mad enough, there will still be some flames, just not as often.

Past: Memphis grew up with her mom and stepdad on a small island off the coast of Florida. When her mom got remarried, her stepfather brought 3 new kids to the family. They had all seen her get mad, so everyone in the family knew about demigods and who she really was. Luckily, her stepfamily accepted her and didn't blame her for her differences. But outside of the house was another story. Memphis usually had to stay home due to her mood swings. If she freaked out while at the grocery store, even the Mist may not be able to cover up all of the flames that would commence. While everyone else got to go to the park and make friends, she had to stay home by her lonesome. One night there was a bad storm. Storms weren't unusual, but this one was wore than they were used to. Her stepsiblings had gone to visit their moms and were on there way home when the worst of it hit. Her stepdad left to try to find them, leaving Memphis with her mom. Upset by being left again and by the storm, she threw a tantrum. When the fires broke out, even the rain couldn't stop it. The house burned down, killing her mother in the process. In the meantime, her stepfather was nearly home with the other kids when the waves began to swell up. Flooding the island, the water swept the car off the street and into the ocean. Unknowing to this, little Memphis sat in the wreckage of her old home waiting and waiting for her family to come back, but they never did. For this reason, Hephaestus decided to take her in. He wanted to teach her to control her powers, but also wanted her to have a family.

Relations:  
Mom- Cecilia Caraway James  
Dad- Hephaestus  
Stepdad- Donald James  
Stepbrother- Parker James  
Stepsister- Paige James  
Stepbrother- Perry James  
Friends- Although she hates being alone, she's never had much luck making friends and doesn't have anyone she's very close to.

Extra: When she was younger, she attended a daycare. She went there for a few weeks, before her family found out about her powers or her being a demigod. Memphis even managed to make a few friends there. But one particularly warm day rolling around in the mud, the babysitters needed to give her a bath. Not wanting to get out of the warm sun and into the cold water, she began to whine. Once in the water, she got even madder. Steam began to come up and to the touch, the water was boiling. Memphis seemed to be perfectly fine though, and appeared to like it more that way. That night her family received a call asking them to take her somewhere else for daycare. Unsure of what had happened, her mother became distressed and depressed. She didn't know what was wrong with her child. After a few months of wondering and asking, Memphis' father made a reappearance in her life. He told her the truth about himself and about Memphis. He told her about the Half-Blood camps, but her mother refused to send Memphis there, determined to keep her as long as possible.

* * *

**You know what I think? I think I need to practice my Spanish... I don't know that much... I'll speak Spanglish! Whatever I know en espanol will be en espanol y everything else will be en ingles! Lo siento- there won't be any accent marks...**

**Por favor tell mi que tu think! Okay, done with that. **

**Please! Review, review, review! Reviewing will make me update faster!**

**For every review I will... I will... I will eat a bowl of Lucky Charms!**

**Or I guess I could give you virtual Pixy Stix or something... whichever... ;)**

**Okk! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas! **

**Adios!**

**~Velocity**


	6. Our Broken Record

**Hola! Continuing with my Spanish theme... :) **

**Sorry for the late update- I've been super busy! But I hope you like this, I'm happy with how it came out. :)**

**Trouble, by Taylor Swift- But I am not Taylor Swift or Rick Riordan, as much as I want to be.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Our story could be written just like a song. But not just any song. It would be like a broken CD. Except it would run smoothly at first.

And then everything would change.

**Once upon time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone**

**You found me. You found me. You found me.**

I think my life really began when I met him. Because of him, I learned what family was. That's something I'd never experienced before.

I had been on my own for some time. Shivering, not just from the cold, but from the fear. Monsters. I couldn't sleep because they infested my mind. Monsters. Constantly coming at me. Constantly trying to kill me. Monsters.

And then you came. I tried to act fierce. I tried to seem older, to show you that I was perfectly able to take care of myself. But that didn't last long.

You took me in, and you brought me to where I am now. For that, I'll be forever grateful.

**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that, and when I fell hard, you took a step back.**

**Without me. Without me. Without me.**

You never cared that I was only a little girl. It never seemed to bother you that I was half your age.

You were always my idol. I looked up to you for everything. I wanted to be just like you.

And then that developed into something more.

I don't think I realized it at first. But my admiration of you may have been a little more noticeable than I thought, because you seemed to realize it.

I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, but pulling away from me like you did, getting more distant, that nearly broke me.

**And he's long gone, when he's next to me, and I realize the blame is on me.**

When you got back from your quest, I knew things were different.

You weren't the happy and full of life person that I had come to know over the last years.

You were sullen and grouchy.

I didn't understand exactly what had happened on your quest, but I knew that you didn't want to talk about it. So I asked other people.

They all agreed with me.

"He hasn't been the same since he came back."

But I never knew what extremes you would take.

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**

**Flew me to places I'd never been, till you put me down, oh!**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**

I thought I could say that I knew you pretty well.

But then you left, almost killing one of my friends in the process. And I knew that more had happened to you than I knew.

You brought me all that way. Taken care of me for so long.

You were a good person! Why would you do that?

I couldn't believe it.

**Flew me to places I'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!**

This would be when our CD started skipping around. When it started to change everything.

I thought that you wouldn't go through with your threats. That you would come back to us. I never believed that you were truly bad.

But no one else felt that way.

They were all content to say that you were gone, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry.**

**Pretend he doesn't know, that he's the reason why.**

**You're drowning. You're drowning. You're drowning!**

I always cry when I think that you never regretted this. You never voiced it to me, anyways.

At first, at least, you thought that you were really doing what was best. That tearing the world apart to start over once again would help everyone.

I'd risked my life so many times just to stop you. But sometimes while the others were trying to win this fight, I would try to talk sense into you. Try to get you back.

But it never worked.

**And I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street.**

**A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be.**

**And now I see. Now I see. Now I see!**

I believed, up until the end, that no matter how far gone you were, I could always get you back. That you could always change your mind.

But you never saw things my way. You continued on your path to destruction. You even tried to get me to join you.

I know you knew that that was a lost cause, I could never abandon everyone like that.

But it scares me that that could've been me. One little thing could've turned my world upside down and had me playing for the other team. It scares me to think of how easily that could've happened.

**He was long gone, when he met me, and I realize the joke is on me.**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**

**Flew me to places I'd never been, till you put me down, oh!**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**

**Flew me to places I'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!**

I don't know exactly how long thoughts like that were in your head, but I do know that it was long enough for me to do something about it.

I knew that something was wrong. I knew that you had changed. I had a chance to fix it, but I didn't.

In a way, this is all my fault. I may have been the one person that could've done something to stop everything. But I didn't.

**When your saddest fear comes creeping in, that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything.**

**Yeah!**

It's always haunted me that I could've done something, but I try to put thoughts like that behind me.

You made your choices. You had chosen your path.

But it still scares me.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**

**Flew me to places I'd never been, till you put me down, oh!**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**

**Flew me to places I'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!**

It's kind of funny, in a way, that I was right all along.

No one else believed that the person they had come to know was still in your body. They thought you were an empty shell, blindly following the wrong people.

But I knew otherwise.

I knew that you were still there. And even though it took to your last breath for me to prove to everyone that you were still good, they all know now that you were a hero.

That you died a hero.

That you still are, a hero.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble!"**

With that, the lugubrious Daughter of Athena knelt, wiped a tear tracing it's way down her cheek, and put her confessions into the casket.

But before she stood, she lowered her head and kissed the cold body of the Son of Hermes on the forehead.

Only then did all of her tears break through. Not of sorrow. Not entirely. But of relief and consolation. Of happiness and mollification.

She wept and wept. Because it was over, but he was gone.

* * *

**Watcha think? This is Annabeth and Luke, if you didn't get that. **

**Have you guys seen the SoM Trailor? You should check it out!**

**I started a countdown to HoH... October 8th! Only 185 days!**

**Please make my day and review, favorite, follow! More of that= more updates!**

**I know I have a lot of readers- you're just hiding from me... **

**Anyway! Please tell me what you think and leave me some story ideas! **

**Thanks!**

**~Veloctiy**


	7. My Eternity

**Quick update! One of my great reviewers- olegnAiDociN suggested this so I decided to type it up for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I knelt over the bed, knees on the floor and head in my hands. The rough cotton sheets that now held me up smelled of loss and despair, two things that I really couldn't handle. The Apollo healers tried to lighten up the mood by turning on a cheery piano song on the radio. It made me want to vomit.

I stood up, not looking at the person in front of me, and grabbed a pillow from a nearby bed. Throwing it, the radio fell off the table and broke into pieces. It actually made me happy, in a morbid way, that something was breaking here other than Percy and my heart.

There lay his body, wrapped in layers of bandages, with his stomach weakly rising and falling, slower than usual. I still couldn't bring myself to look at his face, but I knew what I would see.

Pale sunken cheeks. Dim, sea green eyes. The face of a corpse, on someone still alive.

I couldn't believe that after going through so much, after literally going through hell and back, he was on his deathbed from a stupid game.

It was a Saturday, I think. Maybe Sunday. I'd lost track of time here in the infirmary.

But Friday night. It had gone so well. _So well_. It was Capture the Flag. Ares against Athena, as was usual. But for once Percy had sided with the Ares team.

He had been on right flank, Clarisse didn't trust him enough to send him to get the flag. He wouldn't have been able to get it anyway.

After a long fight, I crossed the boundary line, flag in hand, to signify the end of the game. A quick celebration with my team and I ran to Cabin 3 to boast about our victory.

_Knock, knock_. No answer. _Knock, knock_. I tried again. Still nothing. Worrying, I barged inside to find it empty.

_Don't worry, Annabeth_, I told myself,_ Don't worry, he's probably at the campfire, already._

I ran up to the amphitheater to look for him. Still he was nowhere to be found. I was about to go find Chiron when a blood curdling scream made it's way from the edge of the woods.

I knew it was him. Without even looking I knew it was him.

"Percy!" I screamed, making my way down the path. "Percy!"

A couple of Hermes kids came and grabbed my arms. Kicking and screaming, I tried to get away, but they held fast.

"Annabeth!" they yelled, trying to get me to calm down, "Annabeth, stop! You can't see him now! You can't see him like this!"

"Ahhh!" I needed to get away. I needed to get away! My Percy... My Seaweed Brain...

I remember being dragged across the yard into one of the cabins- probably the one for Hypnos. And the next thing I knew I was asleep.

I dreamed of blood. A lots of it. Falling down like rain, filling up the ocean, and mostly coming out of me. It seemed that holes open up everywhere in me, each starting a new river of the dark crimson liquid.

I thrashed and squirmed, trying to get it to stop. But it just kept coming and coming. I pooled up until it reached my mouth. And then I went under.

I woke up on the porch of the Big House.

The sun was brightly shining. The grass green as could be. The ocean still, like a mirror. It was all too perfect. It was missing one thing. A certain Son of Poseidon.

Standing, I walked into the Big House. Down and down the corridors until I came to the infirmary.

There was a large group of kids gathered around one bed. I could smell the blood from here. Blood mixed with the scent of the sea.

I shakily made my way forward until I was next to his bed. Only then did someone look up.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, please leave," begged the head counselor of the Apollo cabin, Will Solace. "I don't want you to have to see him like this, please-"

Cutting him off with a wave of my hand, I looked at the frail body of the boy that I loved more than anything else.

Blood pumped from a huge gash in his stomach, just as it had mine in my dreams.

Without warning, I found myself on the floor.

* * *

**(Percy's POV)**

A hellhound. Something as simple as a hellhound had put me on my deathbed. I almost made me laugh but I winced from the pain.

Already cocky after imprisoning several campers during Capture the Flag, I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me.

I heard twigs snapping, but figured it was just some people skirting around the edges of the clearing I was in.

What I didn't expect was to find myself in the mouth of a monster a second later.

All I could do was yell. I don't think any words came out, but I made myself pretty loud.

Soon a ring of campers had gathered around the hellhound, slicing and chopping it to dust.

Falling from it's grasp, I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Here I was now. Clinging onto my one shard of hope that he may be okay.

I'd taken residence in the infirmary for the past few days, refusing to leave his side.

The only time I'd look away was when they would change his bandages. I couldn't stand to see the blood. I guess I had hemophobia now...

Then he woke up.

I saw his eyes flutter open, squinting in the bright light.

"Percy..." I whispered. I couldn't believe my eyes. They had said that he might never wake up. That he might never get out of his coma.

He started straight ahead.

"Percy?" I asked. I was afraid of what was going on.

"Annabeth... Annabeth.. Annabeth I love you..." he spoke so softly that I could barely hear him. "I love you..."

"Percy! Percy, you are not going to die!" That was the only thing that I was sure of. If he died then so would I. If he died then we would go to the Underworld together. "Percy! You are going to stay with me! Do you understand? You will not leave me. Not after what we've been through. Not after what we've done..." I began to weep.

* * *

**(Percy's POV)**

I remember waking up once. The rest of the time was dreamless, painless slumber. I think I was in shock, and that's why I didn't feel anything. I think I heard Annabeth say that once.

I could hear what was going on around me. But I couldn't feel it. Or see it. Or change it in any way.

I was pretty positive that I wasn't going to make it. I could sense how much blood I'd lost. But I couldn't leave Annabeth without her knowing for sure how I felt.

The reason I woke up, I think, was by pure force. I forced myself to wake up.

"Annabeth... Annabeth... Annabeth I love you..." I meant every word that I said. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she didn't know that that was absolutely true.

Zoning out, I could hear my Wise-Girl's voice, I could hear the emotions that she poured into them. But I couldn't hear her words. And it broke me into pieces that I meant that much to her, but there was nothing more I could do.

I closed my eyes, ready to let go, but I held on for one more second.

From the Waterland and the Sea of Monsters to the Labyrinth and the crumbling stones of Mt. Olympus. Together we traveled from Camp Jupiter and Rome and through the depths of Tartarus.

We had had more adventures than I needed for a lifetime, than anyone needs in their life.

I'd fought hundreds of battles. Fought thousands of monsters.

_Not bad_. I thought to myself. _Not bad at all._

And with that I cut the one string still holding me here and faced my eternity.

* * *

**It's not exactly what you asked for, but I have a reason for that. The next chapter that I post will kind of relate to this. It'll be Annabeth coping with the loss of Percy.**

**So! Review, favorite, follow.**

**I'm not going to update the next chapter unless I get four reviews! Come on guys! It's not hard! I have thousands of reads on this story- take five seconds and type "nice." and you'll make my day! Please!**

**I have a poll up on my page- please check it out!**

**Thanks!**

**~Velocity**


	8. A Broken Shell

**I know I said that I'd update after four reviews, and now it's six reviews later... but hey! Better late than never!**

**Thanks everyone that's reviewed and whatnot- you all make me so happy!**

**This is the continuation of the previous chapter in Annabeth's POV.**

**Okay, I decided to try something a little different and make every paragraph no more than one line... tell me what you think about that and if you want me to do anything else kind of 'creative' like that! :)**

**So the follow up to the last story, please enjoy!**

* * *

I felt like a shell.

Beautiful on the outside, but hollow and empty on the inside.

Fragile, ready to crack at any moment.

I don't remember what it feels like to be whole.

I don't even remember what it feels like to be happy.

All that I've felt in the last four months is grief.

Unspeakable grief.

Pain.

Unimaginable pain.

And emptiness.

Like the best part of me was gone.

Like it slipped through my fingers like sand.

He should be here.

Laying beside me.

Arms around my waist.

Lips on my forehead.

I've gone to huge extremes to get back to him.

Trying to sneak out of Camp.

Try to force Hades to let him go.

Tried to get to Hades the normal way.

But to no avail.

My mouth feels like it's permanently set into a frown.

Trying to smile just pains me.

It pains me when someone else smiles.

Why would they do that?

How could they do that in a world without _him_?

This is all his fault.

That stupid Seaweed Brain.

If he was on _my_ team for Capture the Flag.

Then he would've been fine...

That stupid bastard ruined my life.

But he made my life.

He showed me what it was to be living.

What it felt like to be alive.

But I've forgotten all of that.

I can see him now.

He would hate what I've done to myself.

Lugubrious and distraught.

Cold and uncaring.

Blind to everything but him.

I shouldn't need him to let me live.

He didn't make me who I am.

I did that.

Not him.

Me.

What have I done?

He would hate to new me.

I have to live for him.

I have to live in his place.

I looked around.

The world that had seemed dark was different now.

It was getting brighter.

It seemed open.

Full of life.

Full of opportunity.

And maybe a little hopeful.

I was wasting all of this.

Missing out on my one chance.

I'd spent months mourning his death.

When I should've been celebrating his life.

Remembering us.

The times when he aggravated me.

_"Race you to the Thalia's Pine!" I shouted, already halfway up the hill._

_"Cheater!" I heard him yell from behind._

_My lips broke into a smile._

_There was no way he could beat me._

_Not even if I'd given him the head start._

_Nearly there, I slowed by quick pace._

_That was my mistake._

_Then I was on the ground._

_"Seaweed Brain!" I protested._

_I felt his body move as he chuckled on top of me._

_"What?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound nonchalant._

_But completely failing._

_"Get off!" I squirmed beneath him._

_I felt him shifting beneath me until we were nose to nose._

_"Hmm," he contemplated, "I don't know..."_

_"Please!" I was trying to sound sweet._

_But that wasn't my forte._

_"Maybe..."_

_"Maybe?" I asked._

_"Maybe," he continued, "If you kiss me..."_

_"Fine!" I faked exasperation._

_Bringing my lips to his, I kissed him hard for just one second._

_Pulling away, I looked at him expectantly._

_"Well?" I was waiting for him to move._

_"Well?" he responded._

_"Get off!" I shouted again._

_"If I recall, I think I said maybe..." he smiled._

_"Seaweed Brain!"_

The times when he was so sweet I cried.

_"Just wait one more second!" he pleaded._

_Aggravated, I tried to bite his hands, covering my eyes._

_"Now, now," he chided, "Be good!"_

_"Humph." I complained._

_Following blindly, we walked on and on._

_The grass beneath me changed to sand._

_Then to water._

_I had enough sense to hold my breath as he created an air bubble._

_Still he kept his hands on my eyes._

_"Are we there yet?" I whined._

_"Almost!" he sing-songed._

_A few minutes more and he removed his hands._

_I took a moment to adjust to the low light._

_I gasped._

_We were sitting at the base of a huge coral reef._

_Vibrant hues of pink and green and blue and orange decorated it._

_"It's- It's gorgeous!" I breathed._

_"But that's not the best part!"_

_From his pocket, he brought out a little black box._

_From it he pulled a gorgeous pearl necklace._

_It shimmered in silvers and golds._

_"Oh- Oh Percy!"_

_I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace._

_He unclasped it and hooked it onto my neck._

_It settled in the perfect spot._

_As if it were made to go there._

_"Seaweed Brain..."_

_I loved him._

_I loved him so, so much._

_Throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled him close._

_We kissed._

_A deep, passionate kiss._

_I never wanted it to end._

_When we pulled apart, all I wanted was for it to continue._

_"I love you." I whispered._

_"I couldn't live without you." he responded._

_I nuzzled my head into his neck._

_I felt a single tear slip along the contour of my cheek._

_I couldn't live without him, either._

Then there were the times when he was just _so_ brave.

_"Annabeth!" he cried, "Annabeth, get back!"_

_Ankle broken and bone tired, I complied._

_After killing two giants and falling into Tartarus, he was still so cute._

_"Percy, I love you." I called back to him._

_Hiding behind a burnt poplar tree, I watched him fight._

_It was some creature I'd never seen before._

_And that was a feat._

_Long horns and dark fur._

_Sharp teeth and huge claws._

_It was a monster of my nightmares._

_But Percy didn't show any fear._

_Swinging and sidestepping._

_Stabbing and rolling._

_He sliced and chopped and dove._

_Nothing touched him._

_After what seemed like hours, it was merely golden dust on the ground._

_He turned to me and smiled._

_That cocky smile that had always endeared me._

_"All in a day's work, right?"_

_I laughed._

_It was a foreign sound down here._

_Throwing my arms around him, I squeezed him with all my might._

_"I love you."_

I shamed his memory.

I wasn't the Annabeth I was with him.

But I needed to be.

For him.

I needed to be.

Standing, I stretched my legs.

They were weak.

I wobbled, but still went forward.

Farther and farther.

The more I walked the brighter the world got.

Everything got brighter.

Everything got clearer.

Sharper.

This is what I'd been missing.

This is what I needed.

I needed my old life.

But not him.

I didn't need him to live.

I would show him.

That was my goal.

To show him that I could live on my own.

Live long and prosper.

I could see his smiling face.

Goading me.

Daring me to go through with it.

I knew that it was what he wanted.

He wanted what was best for me now.

Step by step.

Putting one foot in front of the other.

His image began to fade from my vision.

But that was okay.

I had other people in my life.

I saw them waiting beyond.

Waiting to get the girl they had come to know back.

Piper, Clarisse, Malcolm.

Everyone that I had abandoned

Everyone that cared for me.

Everyone that I loved.

He wasn't there.

But that okay, too.

I was sure it would still be hard.

Sure there would still be battles to fight.

Evils to overcome.

But all that mattered now was me.

Me.

Not him.

Me.

I smiled.

It hurt at first.

Me cheeks had forgotten what it felt like to move like that.

But I worked through the pain.

And you know what?

It felt good.

It felt real good.

Because I was becoming me again.

And I was on the road to recovery.

And I wasn't a shell anymore.

No.

I wasn't a shell.

I wasn't his.

I was Annabeth.

I was me.

And that's all that I needed to be.

* * *

**Whoa! This is one of my longest chapters! Patting myself on the back right now...**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it, and I'm pretty pleased with how it came out.**

**Please check out the poll on my page!**

**Did anyone catch the little thing from the movie Santa Claus is Coming to Town? Now that song is stuck in my head... If anyone got it comment and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter I post. :)**

**Okay, does everyone remember what they need to do?**

**Follow! Favorite! And most importantly... REVIEW!**

**Tell me how I'm doing! Tell me what you want to read! Please! I need something to work with here!**

**Reviewing will make me update faster... just saying...**

**Okay then! Thanks for reading!**

**I need five reviews before the next chapter, please!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Velocity**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for forever, but I need you to hold on just a little bit longer please! I have three weeks left of school and everything is getting crazy! Unless you guys want to read my paper on the Civil War or by book report on _Gone With the Wind_ then you'll have to wait a little longer for anything!

Seriously, it's Saturday where I am and I have three Geometry assignments, a poster, a book to read, two papers to write, and a psychics packet to do... it's crazy! It's not that I've forgotten you guys, no way! I'm just SO busy! Plus all of my winter sports are wrapping up with big tournaments and I have no time!

Thanks for being awesome everyone!

~Velocity


	10. Forgotten

**I'm back! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, but even my summer has been super hectic... **

**Warning- this has not been proofread! **

**Little short, little morbid, but enjoy!**

* * *

"Luke?" She asked, smiling through the bruises and cuts coating her body, "Luke, is that you?"

"Annabeth, you know it's not Luke." I responded, "It's Percy, remember? Sweetie, you know what happened to Luke."

"Percy? Who's Percy?" I felt my heart drop to the floor. She really didn't remember me. "Luke, you look so different! Your scar is gone! And you dyed your hair! Why would you dye your hair? And your pretty blue eyes look green now! Why did you do that?"

She sounded so innocent. She sounded so at rest. But she also sounded like she still loved Luke.

The Fates could be cruel. After all we had gone through to be together. All we had gone through to stay together.

Together.

Together, we fought through Tartarus. Together, we conquered Gaea. Together, we saved the camp.

And now I was forgotten.

This morning was all a blur.

I remember waking up.

I remember talking to Annabeth.

I don't remember the words she said.

Did I say that I loved her?

She left.

I got a call.

And now I'm here.

Kneeling at her bedside.

In the hospital.

After her car wreck on her morning commute.

The doctors said she may have some brain damage.

But they never said she would forget me.

They never said that everything we had worked towards would be gone.

Forgotten in a split second.

Whisked away with the wind.

"Annabeth, Annabeth." I needed to stay strong for her. But I was nearly begging her to get her memory back. I put my hand on her arm. "Please, honey, you have to remember."

She pushed my hand away. "I don't know who you are! Where's Luke?! I want Luke!" She demanded.

Finally she fell asleep, after much complaining and yelling and screaming for Luke. Why did she want Luke?!

Before long, I was asleep, too.

I didn't dream, but there was a constant high-pitched whine in the background.

I realized what it was.

I jackknifed awake.

There she lay.

The beautiful love of my life.

Eyes closed, a content smile on her face.

She died not even knowing who I was.

She died believing that she loved Luke.

I was forgotten.

* * *

**Death, yum :) I love death! I'm a morbid person!**

**JK... I just wrote this when I was in a bad mood...**

**Guys, check out Brotherband Chronicles by Mosgem- I'm in love with it! I've actually been writing a spinoff of it for one of my own stories, but that probably won't get posted...  
**

**Don't expect me to be updating very often- like I said, I have no time!**

**Last chapter I said I would give a shoutout to whomever caught my quote, but it was a guest so a shoutout to that guest!  
**

**I love you all, beautiful people! Thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think! Comment some story ideas!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Velocity**


End file.
